1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumer rewards system and consumer purchasing-history tracking system including a customer carried transponder unit. Also, the present invention relates to a vending machine for dispensing goods or services, which interacts with the transponder unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Transponder—interrogator systems are known in the existing arts. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,762 to Klensch, a transponder interrogator generates electromagnetic energy of a predetermined frequency. This energy is received by a proximate transponder tag and used to pulse modulate a harmonically derived signal in accordance with a predetermined digital identification code. The pulse modulated signal is received by the transponder interrogator and used to uniquely identify the transponder tag.
Further, it is known to employ a transponder—interrogator system in a sales transaction. For example, in
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,380 to Randelman et al., a transponder interrogator is located at a service station. The transponder interrogator includes an antenna embedded near a gas pump which transmits a constant electromagnetic field. A transponder card is provided in a vehicle. When the vehicle approaches the pump, the transponder is energized by the electromagnetic field and responds with an identification code, such as the VIN (vehicle identification number). The transponder interrogator receives the identification code and reports the same to a controller, which logs the customer's transaction and bills the customer's account for the gas purchased.
To date, a transponder—interrogator system has not been employed in conjunction with a consumer rewards system or a consumer purchasing-history tracking system. Moreover, a transponder—interrogator system has not been integrated into a vending machine having certain data handling procedures, so as to reward purchasers with incentives, debit a stored credit value within the transponder, and/or track purchasing habits of individual customers.